


The colours of a lifetime

by sherlock_holmes_is_neat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Colours, F/F, F/M, Fem!Sherlock, Femlock, Fluff, Genderfluid, John could be any gender idk, Lipstick, M/M, Short Story, Tattoo!lock, Tattoos, could be femlock?, extreme fluff, lots of colours, my original work, sherlock could be any gender, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock_holmes_is_neat/pseuds/sherlock_holmes_is_neat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sherlock changed John's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The colours of a lifetime

My monochrome life was turned into colour the moment I met you. It was gradual. At first, your eyes. The swirling, stormy sea shrunk into your iris, grey as ash. Then small things. The vermillion flower in your hair, the chipped cyan nail polish on your fingertips, the golden glint of your bangle. 

And as we grew together, I discovered more and more colour. I saw sunsets, birds, the enthralling changes in the world around me. It was hard to believe that I had come from a world of black and white. But you, you swept me up in a whirlwind of brilliance, showed me a world I could never imagine. I wanted to stop. To stop and look and explore, to take in your beauty. To traverse the colours of your being. 

You were like a porcelain doll, with inky rivers cascading down your back, as dark as night. Painted lips, scarlet as the roses tattooed on your skin. The beautiful pictures looked so alive; indigo flocks of birds flying up your spine, charcoal flames dancing along your wrist. I saw the beauty in those unique pictures. I saw both the dark and light. I saw the brightness, the colour, the happiness, all reflected in the artwork. Each colour meant something new, something different. Something special. 

You took me to sunrise and sunset, and revealed each and every shade of orange in existence, and named them for me. Peach, cinnabar, persimmon. 

You showed me every pigment of the sea. Capri, viridian, sapphire. And how the every-changing sky matched each shade. 

Before I met you, I was unaware of the beautiful, but now I see it in everything. Before I met you, my world was void of light, but now I see the full spectrum. Before I met you, my life was grey, but now I live in full hue. 

You, butterfly, have shown me my colours.


End file.
